Wolfe In Sheep's Clothing
by KNoelB
Summary: After Ryan is tortured by the Russians, his team finds out, in the worst way possible.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**This is just a little story based off "Wolfe in sheep's clothing"**

Ryan Wolfe stumbled into his house. His blood stained shirt clung to him. He winced as he removed the ruined piece of clothing. When he looked in the mirror, he was pale and his chin was covered in blood. He rolled his eyes at his reflection and carefully cleaned himself up. He was in slow motion, everything hurt. He limped around his house, trying to get ready for work. Although it was hot out, he still put on a long sleeve shirt with a collar. Ryan took a couple Advil, hoping they would help with the pain. His cell phone rang; the ringing hurt his pounding head.

Arriving at the crime scene, Ryan tried not to limp. He didn't want his team to think that he was a wimp and couldn't take a beating. After helping out at the crime scene and secretly taking the shell casing, Ryan headed back to the lab. The day drug on and he worked his best to try and hide the pain. When Calleigh asked about the busted lip and missing tooth, Ryan quickly came up with a lie. After he knew the boy was safe, Ryan slowly limped to the lab where Eric and Calleigh were working. After he was yelled at to get out, Ryan went to the locker room.

He opened his locker. Everything hurt and his headache was returning. Slowly he removed his lab coat. Ryan looked around to make sure no one was in the locker room, and began unbuttoning his shirt; he wanted to look at his abdomen. When he had two buttons undone, Eric and Calleigh walked in. Ryan quickly rebuttoned his shirt. Calleigh noticed his strange behavior. Ryan didn't make eye contact with either of them. He shut his locker and walked towards the door. Calleigh called to him.

"Ryan?" Ryan turned slowly, trying to hide is pain.

"Yes?" He kept his eyes on the floor.

"Why did you hide the evidence?"

"I told you, there were certain circumstances." Calleigh watched Eric, he was getting mad.

"What kind of circumstances?" Ryan could hear the anger in Eric's voice.

"Don't worry about it." That's when Eric charged, he pinned Ryan to the wall.

"Don't worry about it? You withheld key evidence. And I want to know why!" Ryan tried to get away. His ribs protested his movement. Eric pushed him harder into the wall. Ryan groaned in pain.

"Eric let him go. You're hurting him." Eric reluctantly let Ryan go. Ryan leaned back on the wall, trying to catch his breath. He started coughing. Eric was still angry while Calleigh looked a little concerned. Eric's anger melted when Ryan started to cough up blood. "Oh my god." Calleigh stepped closer to Ryan. "Ryan are you alright." Wiping the blood from his mouth , Ryan replied.

"I'm fine."

"You were just coughing up blood, that's so not fine." Eric stepped closer. Ryan stepped back to get away from them.

"Just leave me alone. I have work to do." Ryan left and headed to his lab. By the time he got there, he felt like he was going to collapse. He leaned on the door frame to catch his breath.

"Are you all right?" Ryan turned around and was face to face with Horatio.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for your help." Ryan walked into his lab, trying his best to hide the limp. Ryan began working on the evidence he was given to process. While looking in a microscope, he felt around for his pen. In the process he knocked a glass container on the floor. Without thinking he went to pick it up. His ribs protested and he fell to the ground in pain. Ryan slowly pulled himself off the floor. He noticed the small dot of blood, now present on his yellow shirt. He pulled his lab coat shut and headed towards the locker room. He had an extra shirt in there. When Ryan entered no one was in the locker room. He unbuttoned his shirt, which was no ruined from his blood. Someone entered and Ryan pulled his shirt closed. Who ever came in left quickly and Ryan was able to change his shirt. With a new baby blue shirt on Ryan left the locker room. Since he did not have a matching tie for his blue shirt, he left the top two buttons undone. Ryan walked into the break room and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. When Ryan turned around Eric was there.

"I'm giving you one more chance Wolfe. Why did you withhold evide…" Eric noticed the bruising on Ryan's neck. "Where did you get those?"

"Get what?" Ryan sidestepped Eric and tried to get away. He left the break room but ran into Calleigh.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Calleigh looked up and smiled. The smile quickly disappeared. "What happened to your neck?"

"Nothing." Ryan walked, well limped, away. Eric walked up next to Calleigh.

"Something is up with him today." Calleigh nodded in agreement. "Have you noticed the limp and the bruising on his neck?"

"Yes. Not to mention the busted lip."

Ryan made it safely to his lab. He sat down on the nearest bench and caught his breath. He really needed to check for broken ribs. Before he left his lab, Ryan looked around for Calleigh and Eric. He did not want to run into them again. Ryan walked back to the locker room. He walked up to one of the mirrors and slowly undid his shirt. He gasped when he saw his battered abdomen.

Eric was furious now. He had just discovered that Ryan had made a fake fingerprint and got the security guard in trouble. He stormed off to find him. After not finding Ryan in the lab or the break room, Eric made his way to the locker room. He snuck in. Ryan never heard Eric enter. One second Ryan was buttoning the bottom button of his shirt, the next he was thrown into the lockers.

"What's the matter with you Wolfe? Why are you trying to ruin this case? You know you can go to jail for this." Eric pushed up against Ryan, to pin him to the lockers. Ryan heard the crack before he felt it. The minute Eric pushed up against him, he couldn't breathe. Eric heard the crack and took a step back. When he stepped back he saw Ryan's bare chest and gasped.

"What happened?" Ryan tried to answer but his lungs weren't working. Ryan gasped for air. Eric caught Ryan before he could hit the ground. "I need some assistance! Officer down!" Calleigh came running in. As Ryan struggled for air, Eric attempted to perform CPR, but that further damaged Ryan's ribs. When the paramedics arrived, Ryan was not breathing and his body was slack. Eric and Calleigh watched with sad eyes as Ryan was rushed away.

"Calleigh, Eric, Can I speak with you?" They both nodded and followed Horatio into his office. "Please sit." They sat and then stared at Horatio. "Today, Mr. Wolfe withheld some evidence. As I have heard, Eric you attacked him for this."

"No. I was just angry." Horatio put his hand up and Eric stopped talking.

"Mr. Wolfe was kidnapped last night, and severely beaten, by the Russians. They threatened to kill a little boy if Mr. Wolfe did not help them." Eric hung his head. Calleigh looked like she was about to cry. Horatio's phone rang.

"Caine… Yes… OK….Thank you." He hung up the phone. With sad eyes he turned back to Calleigh and Eric. "Mr. Wolfe" Horatio paused. "Mr. Wolfe did not make it." Calleigh finally left go of her tears. Eric tried to comfort her.

Calleigh pulled back her hair and sighed. Her eyes were already blood shot from crying. She pulled a tissue from her black pants and wiped her tears. Climbing out of her car, she pulled her black jacket closed. A small group encircled a wooden casket. Everyone said a few words and placed a single rose on the casket. Eric, Calleigh, and Horatio watched as their friend was lowered into the ground. Eric actually let the tears fall. He had always been mean to Ryan, but deep down he considered him a friend.

The next day at work, everyone was quiet and kept to themselves. The lab was different without Ryan Wolfe. Horatio walked into the lab Eric and Calleigh were working in.

"Anything on the new case." Calleigh never even looked up.

"No." Horatio's phone rang.

"Caine" Horatio left the room. When safely in his office he put the phone to his ear again.

"I saw the funeral yesterday." There was a chuckle. "I won't miss my own funeral. Don't worry I'm not in Miami anymore. I found Ivan. I've been watching him all day. He really thinks I'm dead. I just need to capture a picture of him doing something illegal and we can bring him in."

"Looking forward to it Mr. Wolfe." Calleigh dropped the file she was holding. Horatio hung up and looked at Calleigh.

"Mr. Wolfe?"

"Ryan's father."

"I thought he was dead."

"So did I." Horatio picked up the dropped case file. "He will be here in a couple of hours to collect Ryan's things."

"Oh." Calleigh looked at the floor.

Ryan Wolfe sat in a car, snapping pictures of Ivan, the leader of the Russian mob. As of right now everyone thought he was dead, other than Horatio. Ryan snapped another picture. Ivan pulled out a gun. Ryan kept snapping pictures and caught Ivan in the act of murder. Ryan pulled out his phone.

"H. I got him. Send the police."

Calleigh walked by the interrogation room. She took a step back. Horatio was questioning Ivan. Eric walked up next to her.

"Why is he here?"

"I'm not sure." Calleigh and Eric walked towards the lab. "But I'm going to find out." Calleigh got Horatio's attention. He walked out.

"Can I help you?"

"Why is Ivan here?"

"We finally found some evidence that ties him to a murder. He hasn't confessed but all the evidence points to him."

"Good that scumbag will finally be off the street." Horatio nodded.

"I want you and Eric in my office in thirty minutes."

"Yes sir." Calleigh wondered off to the lab. Eric looked up when Calleigh walked in.

"You know, every time someone walks through that door, I expect it to be Ryan." Eric looked down sadly at the evidence in his hands. Calleigh gave Eric a reassuring hug.

"H wants us in his office in thirty."

Thirty minutes later, Eric and Calleigh sat in Horatio's office. He hung up his phone and looked at his CSIs. They looked tired and sad.

"How are you two doing?"

"Fine, I guess. Ryan and I weren't on the greatest terms but I still considered him a friend. It's hard to lose a friend."

"What about you Calleigh?"  
"I still can't believe he's gone." Horatio's phone rang again.

"Will you excuse me?" he stood up and left his office.

"Does H seem to be acting strange to you?" Eric turned to Calleigh.

"Yes he does. What's up with all these secret phone calls?"

Three months had passed since they had "buried" Ryan. Calleigh found herself sitting in the court room as they sentenced Ivan to life in prison.

"Guess we don't have to worry about him anymore." Calleigh smiled.

"Yeup, now we get to focus on other psycho killers."

"Hey it's the job we signed up for."

As the two walked into the lab, they caught the end of Horatio's phone call.

"Good, see you in thirty… No one knows but me… Don't worry, they'll be happy to see you." Horatio hung up and saw Calleigh and Eric. "Just the people I was looking for. I have some news. Please come to my office." They all sat down in Horatio's office.

"What's this about H?" Eric was completely confused.

"It was to do with Ryan."

"What about Ryan?" Calleigh nearly jumped from her seat.

"Well now that Ivan is behind bars, I thought you should know."

"Come on H. I thought you were going to wait to tell them." Eric and Calleigh looked where the voice was coming from. They simultaneously gasped.

"Ryan?" Calleigh stood up. "But, we buried you. You're supposed to be dead!"

"Well after what the Russians did to me, Horatio decided that I should fake my own death so we could catch Ivan. I really didn't have a part in that plan, since I was in a coma for three days. H called me today and said that Ivan got life in prison so it was safe to return." Calleigh wrapped Ryan in a crushing hug.

"We thought that we had lost you."

As the three CSIs left Horatio's office, everyone watched. They were shocked to see Ryan. By the end of the day, everyone knew what had happened and why he had faked his own death. Horatio gave Ryan his job back, and everything went back to normal. Although, Calleigh and Eric were nicer to Ryan.

As Ryan left the lab that day, he felt like he was being watched. He just shrugged it off as him being paranoid, and he went home.

**I am writing a sequel to this story. Please let me know what you think! **


End file.
